Truth or Dare
by notbettydraper
Summary: Mulder and Scully play Truth or Dare, I wonder what could happen... MSR Fluff


Truth or Dare

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

9:56 pm  
FBI Basement Office

"Mulder, I don't think there's anything else we can get out of this! I mean, we have proof that there was no extra-terrestrial life forms, even you agree on that, we have evidence against Mr. Ritchie, I mean, what more could they want, a documentary on it!?" He watched her as she fumed over the fact that their case could easily enough be closed but the people above Skinner wouldn't accept their reports. "What more could they want us to do? It's nearly ten o'clock on a Friday night and we're stuck in this basement!"

"C'mon Scully, I'm not that bad am I?" Mulder asked jokingly, smirking as she spun around in her desk chair to give him the patented 'Dana Scully Death Stare' which could coincidentally be shortened to her initials written twice. D.S. D.S.. He watched as her fiery hair fell to curtain her face.

"Mulder, when was the last time I told you not to disturb me while I'm working on my report? Ah yes, twelve minutes ago." she spun back around and got back to her report while he started straightening his desk, only to mess it up again when he needed to look for post-it notes.

"Alright, this is ridiculous, I'm off."

"Scully, you can't just leave me here!" he was desperate not to let her go.

"Okay, just promise me that you'll get some work done!"

"Fine, but first, let's play a little game, shall we?"

"Mul-"

"Truth or Dare, Scully?"

"Alright, um.. Truth." She was dreading what was to come next; hopefully it would have nothing to do with her love-life, hopefully.

"When was you first kiss?"

"Ninth Grade. Is that enough?"

"Details Scully!" he had a look of boyish excitement spread across his face, this was going to be a fun evening!

"Fine, Rhys Hauge. He was my best friend and we were actually playing truth or dare as well, my girlfriend Jasmine Lewis insisted that we kiss since there were already hundreds of rumours that we were going out, so, we did." she started blushing, she knew that he was just doing this to torture her, but she had to admit it was much more fun than re-doing a perfectly fine report.

"Oh, interesting, that doesn't sound too different to what's going on around here, eh Scully?"

"Shut up Mulder."

"Your turn Scully." he smiled ever so sweetly at her just to make her erupt in laughter as she thought of her attack.

"Alright, truth or dare Mulder?"  


"Truth."

"Kay, who was your first kiss then?"

"Uhbaba Scully, no can do, you can't ask the same question that I just asked you! I get to dare you now!"

"What, that's totally unfair, I had no idea! Mulder!"

"Sorry Scully, rules are rules."

"Fine, dare me Mulder." she looked at him through her eyelashes as he stood up.

"I dare you to...wait, ok you can have a choice I can't think of and damned dares!!"

"Truth." at least she wouldn't have to do anything stupid...only say it.

"Do you have a crush on A.D. Skinner?" he could not wait for her answer.

"Mulder! What the hell are you on!! Of course not! Please tell me you were kidding!"

"Fine, fine, I was just kidding Scully."

"Good, my turn!" she was beaming, he had to say truth, it was only fair.

"Truth"

"If you could marry anyone in the beuro, who would it be?" she felt like a teenager again, this was turning out to be quite fun after all!

"Well, can I describe her? Then you say who you think it is?" he was going red, something was up.

"Sure, but if I get it wrong, you have to tell me anyway!"

"Fine, well, she's umm...well, beautiful but not in a way that everyone else thinks, she's fiery and kicks much ass, she can go from looking like she's gonna kill you to looking like she could heal you in the blink of an eye, she's saved my doomed ass many a time, and if it wasn't for her, I'd probably be dead." he was looking at his shoes, he'd paused and then finished with; "and I love her for it."

Scully looked up, if she was someone who jumped to conclusions she'd think he was talking about her, but being a rational person she decided to play it safe and not think on it. "I've no idea, Mulder, who?"

"Well, um, it's...um."

"Wait, just give me a few more clues." her heart was beating faster then normal, she wanted it to be her so badly but didn't want to say anything.

"okay, she, um she's, different from everyone else, always on the ball, always helps me, even when I say I don't need it, is brilliant, completely brilliant, she's one of the-no- the smartest person I know, and she's, just, you."

"Mulder?" Her eyes were tearing up and she moved closer to him. He watched her eyes as if asking her if he could proceed. She placed her arms around his neck and he leant down to kiss her. I was exactly the same as her kiss with Rhys, but better, this was Mulder, she loved him, more than a friend, more than she did Rhys. And he loved her back.


End file.
